Looking Glass
by birthdaychat
Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One: **

Lucy Heartfilia sighed, trudging into her room after a late mission. She was exhausted, and drenched to the core, water dripping down onto her carpet as she walked inside. She wanted nothing more to do than take a nice, relaxing, hot bath, and crawl into her comfy bed, but, as usual, her wishes went unanswered as she walked into her room to find Natsu and Happy, lying down on her bed, fast asleep. They were curled together, snoring peacefully, and wearing identical smiles.

Lucy would have yelled at them on any regular day ( this particular occurrence seemed to happen _quite_ often) but today she was too tired to care. Instead, she walked past them, before Natsu's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her onto the bed.

Lucy would have yelled at him on any regular day (this particular occurrence also seemed to happen _quite _often) but today she was too tired to care. Instead, she sighed, and kicked her boots off, moving closer to Natsu. He was radiating warmth, and, as cold as she was, she couldn't resist the heat he was giving off. So she snuggled closer to him, content with the fact that he was currently asleep and she would get up in the morning before he woke up. With that happy thought Lucy Heartfilia drifted off to sleep.

In the darkness nobody could see Natsu grin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Pretty sure all of these will be NaLu.

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

I love Fairy Tale!

I also love GraLu and LoLu...but I'm hoping for NaLu! :D

...Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Two: **

The blood was everywhere, splattered across the ground, staining everything in sight. What had once been a beautiful town now lay in ruins, destroyed beyond recognition. The battle had been hard, harder than they had expected, and the victory had brought truth to the saying victory was short-lived.

Too many lives had been lost.

Natsu, bruised all over and dripping blood, stood up on shaky legs. His normally spiky, pink hair was smeared with blood, and he brought up a scarred hand to run his fingers through it. His hand was red when he brought it back. Panic filled him as he looked around the field, terror seeping through him

"Natsu..." He swirled around and saw her, leaning against a tree. She was covered with blood and grime but he would recognize those brown eyes anywhere, even if their twinkle was gone.

He ran towards her, the pain gone, and gently pulled her into his arms, holding back a sob.

"I'm here," she whispered, rubbing gentle circles onto his back, "I'll always be here."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

Sorry for the little bit of angst.

...Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Three: **

Natsu pulled his spiked pink hair angrily. No matter what he did, he couldn't think of anything to give to Lucy for her birthday. He had searched for hours, but nothing had called to him. Nothing was worthy of belonging to Lucy. Roaming around the mall hadn't worked, and neither had asking everyone at Fairy Tale. They all just gave him strange, creepy smiles when he asked.

Dejected, he slunk over to the bar and dropped his head into his hands. Usually he wouldn't feel so frustrated, this upset, but for some reason it was different this time. He couldn't get Lucy just any present, it had to be the _perfect_ present.

MiraJane soon came over, and a sly grin passed over her face when she spotted Natsu.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" She asked innocently as she made her way over.

"I can't find a present for Lucy!" Natsu cried, "Her birthday is tomorrow and I don't have anything to give her!"

MiraJane pretended to look concerned, "Really?", though on the inside she was squealing with joy. This was the moment she had been waiting for!

She leaned in closer to Natsu, looked around, and said in a theatrical whisper, "I know what Lucy wants for her birthday, Natsu."

Natsu brightened, "You do? What?"

MiraJane held back a giggle, and leaned in even closer, "_You."_

Natsu pulled back abruptly, "What? Why would she want _me_?" But MiraJane didn't answer, disappearing with a secretive giggle. Natsu sighed, and thought about what she had said.

"She wants me, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Lucy trudged into her apartment, depressed. It was her birthday today and she hadn't seen Natsu all day, he was no where to be found

Sighing she walked into her bedroom, forlorn, and switched on the lights...only to see Natsu lying on her bed.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

Natsu gave her his lopsided grin, "To give you your present."

Lucy beamed, depression gone, "What is it?" She asked, excited, making her way over! She didn't really care, anything Natsu gave her would be perfect.

He gave her a bright smile, "You can have me! I'm all yours!"

Lucy froze, blood rushing all the way to her face, and promptly fainted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

:D

...Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four: **

Natsu shoved food item after food item into his mouth as he watched the girl, Lucy she had said her name was, that he had just met animatedly tell him about how much she loved the giuld Fairy Tail, and how she wanted to become a mage there. She had treated him out to lunch at a small cafe and he had gladly accepted, being, as always, hungry.

He thought as he chewed, and came to the conclusion that he would invite her to Fairy Tail. She apparently really liked the giuld (who wouldn't?), and seemed really nice. Why not?

When he told her that (after swallowing of course) she gave him a beaming smile and thanked him a million times over, treating him out for even more food.

Heck, she didn't have to (he _did_ eat the food though, it was best not to waster money you know), he would have done it just to see her smile.

The way she smiled was bright and cheerful, sincere and innocent, and made him feel like it was just for him, leaving a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He decided he liked that smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

I like fluff! Love it! :D

Too OOC?

...Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Five: **

Happy munched on his fish, sitting in the corner of the guild. He had been sitting there for quite a while, and contrary to Lucy's belief that he was just a stupid, blue cat, he had been noticing some things.

For instance, Fairy Tale members had a weird habit of staring at each other, and looking away when the person they were staring at turned to look at them Happy didn't know why they did that, what was the point of staring at someone if you didn't want to gain their attention?

For example, Lucy would stare at Natsu, a strange look in her eyes, before quickly turning away when Natsu looked in her direction, becoming quite flustered. This same process would repeat frequently.

They also turned into a variety of colours, ranging from a light pink to a dark crimson. Lucy, for one, would turn a light pink whenever Natsu grinned at her, a darker, more prominent pink when Natsu grabbed her hand, and a crimson red when either Natsu got too close, or when Mirajane or Levy would whisper something in her ear. She would look like she ate some of Natsu's fire.

Happy continued to munch on his fish, shaking his head, Natsu was right, Lucy was one big weirdo.

Then again Natsu had always liked weird.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!

...Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Six:**

It was a typical day in Fairy Tail. Cana was drinking, Mirajane was gossiping, and there were drunken brawls across the room. The weather was good and missions were slow, all the members relaxing in this unexpected break.

Natsu was the only one miserable, sulking a corner with Happy. Even Gray was no there to entertain him as the fiery ice mage had gone out to visit Lyon.

"What am I supposed to do when they're no missions?" he grumbled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, munching on a fish.

Natsu stroked his chin thoughtfully before jumping up excitedly, a sudden epiphany coming to him. "Why don't we go to Lucy's? She'd love to have us!" He grinned when Happy said "Aye!" and the duo rushed over to Lucy's house.

They crashed in through the window, breaking glass, and sending it flying across the carpet. They stared at it for a few seconds, before nervously looking around for Lucy to enter the room and kill them.

They waited for a few minutes but nothing happened, Lucy was nowhere in sight. Curious, and slightly frightened, they cautiously made their way towards Lucy's room. Entering they saw her bent down, engrossed in looking through a treasure chest.

Article after article flew at them, books, paper, pens, as well as clothing articles like shoes. Dodging everyone they made their way to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu started, "What are you doing?"

Lucy jumped, spinning around rapidly before relaxing as she saw them. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she snapped. She calmed down before turning back to the chest, "And if you must know I'm looking for a specific magical item that I have in here somewhere."

"What does it do?" Happy asked.

"It turns your eyes a different colour, "Lucy said wistfully, "I want to turn my eyes blue, they'd look so much better" She sighed happily.

"That's stupid," Natsu cut in, frowning deeply.

Lucy bristled, "And exactly _why_ is that?"

"I like your eyes just the way they are."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Yeeeeeee. Cheesy I know :)

Hope you enjoyed!

...Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Seven:**

Lucy groaned, staring at her novel-to-be in frustration. She felt the strange urge to pull out all her hair.

Writer's block _stunk. _

"What's wrong Lucy?"

She screamed, and whirled around, staring wildly at Natsu. He calmly blinked at her, as if wondering why Lucy was acting so surprised to see him.

"Idiot!" She screeched, trying to calm her frantically beating heart, "Don't just sneak up on me like that!"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be a scaredy-cat Lucy, now what's up?" His eyes turned curious, "You seem upset."

She sat back into her seat, calming down, all her focus once again on her novel-to-be. "I am."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stuck, that's why."

"On what?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, "On my next chapter."

"Maybe I can help you?" Natsu asked hopefully, Happy nodding vigirously with an 'Aye!'.

"I don't think you can Natsu, "Lucy shook her head ruefullly, "My book's a _romance_ novel, and, no offense, you _hardly_ seem the romantic type."

He frowned, "I'm the romantic type! Aren't I Happy?"

"Aye!"

"_See?" _

Lucy sighed, "Then prove it, act something out." She said this nonchalantly, expecting Natsu just to pick some flowers or something. Nothing big, afterall this was _Natsu _they were talking about. The guy was as dense as a brick.

There was silence for a moment, before he suddenly called her name.

"Lucy," he said quietly "I know you think I'm not the type of guy that usually does stuff like this, but," he took her hand, and gently began to stroke it.

She felt the blood slowly creep into her face, and squirmed. What was Natsu doing?

And how had everything turned _sparkly_?

"...you're different than other girls Luce, "he stared into her eyes, and she felt her heart beat quicken. What was going on? She wasn't aware of Happy giggling in the background.

" You're something special, someone who really appreciates me. That's why I was wondering if I could..."his face began to get closer and closer to hers, and her face flushed scarlet.

"Could what?" She whispered, confused, but strangely excited.

"If I could, "he whispered right back, "...get some mustard on this, it looks a little dry."

Out of nowhere he pulled up a sandwich, and Lucy stared at it, feeling a variety of emotions go through her. She didn't say anything for a while, staring at the sandwich and feeling her mood begin to darken.

"Told you I could be a romantic guy!" Natsu burst out cheerfully, unaware of Lucy's darkening aura, "Sorry I got hungry in the end, so I pulled up the sandwich. Hope you don't-L-Lucy?" His eyes widened as he finally noticed the balck aura around her, "Y-you OK-"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>"Don't know what's her problem," grumbled Natsu angrily as he and Happy walked back home, "I didn't even get the mustard I asked for."<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Eh...

Hope you enjoyed. I got the mustard-dry thing from Teen Titans, the _Light Speed _episode.

...Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Eight:**

Lucy gently placed her hand in Natsu's, giving it a light squeeze, and glancing up at him with a sad smile.

"It's OK Natsu, I'm going to be fine."

His usually happy-go-lucky face was set in a sad pout, and he looked extremely guilty.

"It's not that I want to leave you Lucy, I really don't! But..." He trailed off, looking furious with himself. She sighed, and brushed away the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes, feeling like crying as well, but managing to restrain herself for the moment.

"Didn't know you were such a big baby," she teased softly, before hugging him fiercely, "I know you don't want to leave me Natsu, I know you don't, but Igneel is your father and you have to go rescue him. Don't worry about me not being able to go, it doesn't matter if I came or not, this is about your father." She was quiet for a few minutes, remembering her own father, before continuing.

"A father is a very important person in a child's life, and no matter what happens," here she swallowed painfully, trying not to be lost in forlorn memories,"you are still blood, family, and the duty to your family comes before anything else." _Even me. _

She gently pulled her face from his chest to look him in the eye,"Go save Igneel, Natsu. Bring back your father home, here in Magnolia, where he belongs."

She kissed him softly, "I'll be here waiting,"she murmured against his lips,"I love you Natsu Dragneel."

He kissed her back desperately, as if he would never see her again. "I'll come back," he vowed fervently, "I swear it, I will never leave you alone." They kissed again, the taste of tears on both of their tongues.

After a moment they pulled apart, and Natsu left, with one last look at Lucy.

"I love you!" He called, waving from a distance as he walked away, "I love you Lucy Heartfilia!"

She waved back slowly, tears and laughter mingling together. That was the first time he had said he loved her, and it would be the last for an amount of time she couldn't-_wouldn't_-think about.

* * *

><p>When Natsu Dragneel came back after one year of searching, his dragon-father, Igneel, walking proudly by his side, he thought life couldn't be any better. But, before he proudly went to the guild, introduced everyone to his father, reunited with his old friends, he had to do something more important first.<p>

He fingered the small, velvet box in his pockets and exhaled anxiously.

How did one propose to Lucy Heartfilia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Well it's been a fun ride everyone, but, alas, I now mark this story as complete. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, alerts, and favourites. I appreciated them all, they brightened up my day^^ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :)

...Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Looking Glass**

**.**

Summary: Every girl has a Prince Charming, her one true love. He is her hero with a royal cape, has flowing gold hair, and rides a majestic horse. My Prince Charming wears a white, tiled scarf, has spiky pink hair, and rides on a flying blue cat. Drabbles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Epilogue:**

Natsu yawned, and blinked blearily as the sunlight his eyes. Grumbling he turned sideways, trying to shelter his sensitive eyes, only to run into a face, Lucy's to be specific. She was still sleeping, curled up against him, and Natsu felt something he couldn't describe as he stared down at her. His wife was the most beautiful person in the world.

That was right, his _wife. _

He almost couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that the most perfect person in the world Lucy Heartfilia, had agreed to be his wife. She had said yes, said she wanted nothing more than to spend her entire life with him.

Natsu had never felt so lucky in his entire life, nothing, _nothing _could ever be compared to the enchantment he felt every morning when he got to wake up to her, _with _her. He closed his eyes with a blissful smile, and curled his arm tighter around her.

"Natsu?" A groggy voice called, though he still didn't open his eyes. Instead he just rested his face in her hair, and breathed in her scent, her lovable, lovable scent.

He could practically hear her smile, and as she shifted, her face came right in front of his, their noses touching.

"Good morning Natsu." Her eyes twinkled, and her lips curled upwards, teasing him.

He grinned the smile he only reserved for her, and closed the distance, murmuring against her lips.

"Morning Luce."

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Ah, this was too mushy! Tell me if you liked it or not, the only reason I wrote this chapter was because all your reviews were all so kind and lovely! Plus my thanks last chapter was half-assed, and you guys deserve more than that! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Seriously I thank each and every one of you, from all the alerts, favourites, follows, to reviews. Every time I saw the messages in my e-mail relating to the response this story had my entire day brightened up. I cannot thank you enough for all your kindness! THANK-YOU!

Hope I'll see all you guys again soon! :D

Edit-Lol! Thank you KidTantei for noticing that mistake, how could I miss that? xD


End file.
